Two Years Later
by ladykiki91
Summary: After they defeated Naraku Inuyasha tells kagome to take the jewel and go back to her time....
1. The saddness

Two Years Later By: Mandy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and most likely never will ::sobs:: Well Let's get this show on the road. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome sits down in her chair in her room staring outside from her window. "It's been two years since I last saw him.my one and first love Inuyasha". The raven girl looks down at her fingers. "After we defeated Naraku and after we got the jewel completed he told me to take the jewel and go back to my world, I didn't know I was never going to see him again after that day" Kagome cries quietly. "Inuyasha where are you why haven't you come back to me why haven't you visited me at all, do you hate me that much?" "I'm all alone now my mother passed away with my grandfather and my brother left to a new family since that time I was too young to take care of him, Inuyasha please come to me I need to see you to know that you are alright then that will end all my worries" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mandy: Sorry guys I promise I'll make my chapter soon but I have to have 50 reviews! And for you guys to really get anxious for the next chapter I'll give you a preview of it roll the tape! Mandy: In the next chapter of "Two Year's later" Kagome goes to the well wanting to go back to the feudal era to check on Inuyasha but then Inuyasha comes out of the well! Kagome is so happy to see him but what's this?! He's hurt! Will Kagome help him in time! 


	2. Inuyasha!

I don't not own Inuyasha I will never own it ::sighs::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ Kagome was sleeping peacefully until she heard a bird singing in a tree next to her window. Kagome opened her eyes slowly." A new day" she said softly. She stares at the bird that was singing. "Were you the one that woke me up so early" she giggled softly. After a few minutes at staring at the cherry blossom tree she stood up and walked to her bathroom. She sighs while sitting in the bathtub as she remembers the time Inuyasha and Souta came from the bathroom. After daydreaming the times she had with Inuyasha she grabs a towel and covers herself with the towel. She goes to her room and goes through her clothes and passes through her old school uniform.Kagome sighs as she stares at the old green uniform. "What is this making Kagome sad day?" She scoffed and grabs a black tan top with short jeans. "Natsumi wanted me to meet her an hour ago I hope she doesn't get mad at me again." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha pants and lies behind a tree." Goddamn it! That over sized worm is really annoying me!" Shippo, Miroku and Sango stare at Inuyasha. "It's coming!" Shippo yells. "Shit". "You guys go to the well and see if you can go through it!" "What about you?" Shippo says worried. "Don't worry about me just go" Sango grabs shippo and Miroku leads them to the well. While they go to the well Inuyasha fights the worm coming in and out of the ground until the worm grabs Inuyasha from below. "Oh. SHIT!" The worm strangles Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabs he's sword and slashes the demon in half. "FINALLY!" Inuyasha falls on his knees. "Shit he really did almost kill me." He stands up and walks to the well. "Good they already went in. I'm going to see her again it's been awhile since I last saw her" Inuyasha holds his right arm and winces. "Grr why isn't it healing!?" Then Inuyasha hears the worm coming straight at him "SHIT!" Inuyasha jumps in the well. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ "AHHH!" Kagome screams. "Inuyasha?" No answer. "Inuyasha?!" Still no answer." He's hurt badly" Miroku says softly." We have to get him into the house now!" Kagome helps Inuyasha's limp body up and takes him to her room. Kagome opens his shirt and gasps at the wounds. She puts medication and bandages on his wounds." That should help" She stands up and leaves the room. She walks to the living room. "Is he going to be ok?!" Shippo jumps up. "Yes, he just needs some rest that's all" Kagome sits next to Sango. "I must say Kagome you have grown up" says Miroko while having an evil grin. Sango hits him on the head hard. "You will never change will you?" Kagome says giggling. "Your hair is so much longer and you don't wear your uniform. Why are you wearing the same clothes as Kikyou does?"Sango says curiously. "That's because after my grandpa and my mom died I was the only one you can take charge of the shrine." Kagome says quietly. "I'm sorry about your grandfather and mother" Miroku says. "It's ok." "What happened to your brother?" Shippo asked. "Well I was 16 at the time and I was not old enough to take care of him" "But what about you why did you go to a different family" "They said that I was old enough to take care of myself but not another child" The 3 guest stared in awe. "So. what did you do huh? With the house ALL to yourself" Miroku elbows Kagome's arm. "NOTHING! I took care of myself and the shrine." Kagome screamed. Sango laughed. Shippo stared at them" huh?" "You don't want to know shippo" Kagome said while laughing. "Ok." Shippo walked to the kitchen and found the Oreos "Yum! These taste good! Yum yummy!" Shippo jumps up and jumps on Miroku's head. "May I have some?" Miroku asked. "NO! They are mine all mine mine mine mine!!!!!! Wahahahaha!" "The cookies made him hyper Oreos have a lot of sugar in them." Kagome sweatdroped. Sango turns on the TV. "Oh this is interesting" Sango said in interest. "It's a TV" Kagome grabbed the remote and went through the channels until it stopped on a channel called playboy. "I like this channel!" Miroku said. "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome changed the channel to MTV. The group listens to all of the music and watches the videos.Kagome gave Sango the remote and went to her room to check on Inuyasha. "He's still sleeping" She sat on a chair next to the bed. "He sleeps like a child" Kagome smiled at the sleeping Inuyasha. "Good thing he's ok I don't know what I would do if he. I shouldn't think like that" She stands up. "I better clean up the shrine" She left the room and started to fix up the shrine very neatly. "Lady Kagome!" A young girl with long brown hair ran to her. "Hello little one what can I do for you?" The girl pants. "Do you still have those good luck charms?" She asked. "Yes, I do please follow me so you can pick which charm you want." The young girl nodded and followed the older woman. Kagome than takes a box full of beautiful charms. "Pick one". The young girl points to a red charm with a moon on it" That one please" "Good choice" Kagome takes the red charm out and puts it in a red box. "Here you go" "Thanks how much do I owe you" "The charms are free" "REALLY!? Wow thanks!" With that the little girl left. Kagome than hears a thud in her room. "Inuyasha?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*Mandy: Sorry but my hands are hurting me so sorry you guys this story is a page and alil bit of a second page! So my hands hurt! Bye here's a preview for the next chapter!  
Mandy: Kagome hears a noise in her room where she left Inuyasha. She sees the little girl on top of him riding on his back like a horse! What's going on!? 


End file.
